An Unexpected Visit
by Sara-chan123
Summary: Here it is my first story of my favorite characters ever Tsunade x Jiraiya. I hope you guys really like it and if you do please review. So lets go and read this thing . Hehehe


_**An Unexpected Visit**_

After Tsunade finished assigning the last papers, she and Shizune went to their bedrooms to sleep. Shizune's bedroom was close with Tsunade's bedroom. When she lied on her bed she couldn't sleep, so she kept on turning from a side to a side. She had a feeling that was going to be a hell of a night.

Tsunade:" Damn I can't sleep…O my god its 3:00 am I have to wake up a bit earlier tomorrow!"  
She closed her eyes so she could fall asleep soon. In that moment she opened her eyes again cauze she thought she heard a noise. At the moment that she was going to FINALY! sleep again a manly voice whispered on her ear.

The man:"Tsunade... Hime!" The man kept on pressing his large hands on her shoulder shaking her entire body.

Tsunade:"Who is in here!?" she asked scared as she was going to switch on the light. Near her bed she saw Jiraiya her old friend. "Jiraiya!? What the hell are you doing in here?"

Jiraiya:"Shhhhhh get your voice down or the guards will come here"

Tsunade was covered with a blanket cause she was half naked.

Jiraiya: "Wow Hime your looking good..."

Tsunade: "What did you say !?" A death glare was sent to him by her magical honey colored eyes.

Jiraya:"O I'm sorry I didn't say anything!" He was scared cause Tsunade would kick him across the room.

Tsunade:"Ok now why are you here in this hour?"

Jiraiya:"I have something very important to tell you"

Tsunade:"It better be or ..." She saw his serious expression on his face and she thought that this might really be something really important "Alright then lets go to the kitchen" Jiraiya gave her his hand so help her stand up " I don't need help beside please turn around I have to get dressed and ... don't you dare to try and look!"  
As Jiraya was going straight at the kitchen Tsunade dressed a green v neck silky sleeping dress.  
She went to the kitchen and fill in two cups green tea. One for Jiraya and one for her.

Tsunade:"So…what is that important thing that you wanted to tell me?"

Jiraiya:"….."

Tsunade:"Are you talking or not?"

Jiraiya:"Hime…this might sound very very stupid to you but...I lov (cough cough) ."

Tsunade:"What? I didn't heard you" she was drinking her sake

Jiraiya:"Tsunade… I LOVE YOU!"

Tsunade:"Just for this you came here in the middle of the night to wake me up?...JUST FOR THIS!?" She slamed her hands hard on the table.

Jiraiya:"Look I know this is to much for you and you may think that this is the most rediciolous thing you've ever heard but this is what I'm feeling. I know that you have herd this sooo many times be me and you always rejected me, and I also know that you love Dan and you want to achive what he couldn't, but dont you think that maybe its time for you to move on don't you think that maybe thats what Dan would want for you? Also were getting older day by day don't you think that you deserve a second chance? Even though I don't think that you want to be alone for the rest of your life so please give me a chance to show you how much I love you,PLEASE!"

Tsunade:"Jiraya look you know me better than anyone and you know that this is very hard for me. I have been on my own all this time and suddenly you come into my house in the middle of the night and ask me to be your ... lover?"

Jiraiya:"Yes." He had that stupid smile on his face like he always did and when she saw him smiling and she had a little smile playing on her lips.

Tsuande:"Would you like to hear something that might sound really stupid?" He leaned closer to hear what was she going to say but he got shocked when she pressed her lips agains his. He didn't expect that, but he defanitly liked it. This is something he dreamed about since he was a kid.

Jiraiya:"Well I didn't expect that coming." He saw Tsunade blushing and then he kissed her back but this one was a much more passionate kiss. "So how do they do this? oh yeah.." he was setting in one knee and he pulled a ring out of his pocket.

Jiraiya"Hime my love ... will you marry me? Her eyes widened cauze she was shocked I mean marrying him? Yes she loved him that would be wonderful.

Tsunade:"Well let me think... if you will stop going to the womens bathroom and quit being such a pervert than... my answer is Yes!'

He grabbed her by her waist pulled her close and than he kissed her and then well you can figure out by yourself what happens next heheh.

_**To be continued...**_


End file.
